Darkened Love
by xXStarGirl13Xx
Summary: I didnt know why i loved him, i just did. did i feel bad for this gloomy loner? or was it because he was forbidden, untouchable and one thing i was absolutely positive of, it was those gorgeous eyes that drew me to him.


**Heyyy there you awesome fanfiction readers! Long time no review:p well I am officially back and writing twice as much and twice as better so please come and check out my new stories that I will be putting up, such as a kinky Gaara lemon and a prego for my OC! So thanks bunches and enjoy this little story that I just and to write:b**

**Darkened Love**

I didn't know what I saw in him. Might it be his dark red hair that hung over his hair, making him seems as dark as his clothing? Was it those eyes, eyes so filled with anger and hate, not knowing any sign of affection from those called his family? Was it the way he never said a word to anyone, secluded to himself and his thoughts all day? Was it the way he didn't even say a word to me but I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head throughout every second of the day? Was it even pity or sympathy I felt to this antisocial loner, who didn't give anyone even as so much giving anyone a gesture in which could be acknowledged as recognition? Was it fear that kept me at bay from confronting this stranger? Or was it because he was off limits. He was strictly forbidden for me to even think of him. He was out of range for me to talk to or to be with him for a mere second. I was someone else's girl. We were the dream couple everyone wanted to be with or talk to. I couldn't throw that away could I? But for some reason I would because I wanted to be with this red headed loner. I wanted to comfort him and tease him. I was drawn to this mysterious man. And it was those eyes, a gorgeous sea foam green color clashing with his ember colored hair, which drew me to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't be with him that was something I was absolutely sure of. I couldn't be seen with him or he might get hurt. I was absolutely sure I had feelings for this gloomy ginger and one day I shall make him mine. Since when did my desire to be with him become so intense? Was it because he was cold and lonely that urged me to engulf him a warm hug. It made me want to cuddle him and adore him. I thought about him every day, thoughts of his eyes intruding my mind, causing my concentration to slip away by the second. Did these thoughts occur so much that he was to invade my dreams every night, putting me in a trance when the first gleams of sunlight hit my eyes? It felt so forbidden and I knew it. I wasn't suppose to love anyone else for I was "dedicated" to one raven haired man, whose heart was as cold as stone, who also demanded my full attention which I could not comply to because of the thoughts of the stranger that plagued my mind like a disease. This certain Uchiha didn't obtain the certain warmth I saw coming from this secret crush of mine. I could only hope that the cold hearted Uchiha did not find out of my red headed loner or I and my crush were certainly doomed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to sit with him today. I didn't know what came over me, or my feet, but suddenly I found myself seated next to the man who had been the main subject of my thoughts every day and every night. I could hear the whispers start to travel, the secrets being passed and the stares coming in my direction but neither I nor this ginger said a word, eating our meals in total silence. I stared straight and didn't say anything to break the awkward silence. Gaara, I found out his name was this, remained still, his face molded into a stoic mask, similar to the Uchiha's. I didn't talk to him, but ate in an uncomfortable silence. I wanted so badly to confess these thoughts horrible thoughts I've had to Gaara but I couldn't bring my lips to break the tension. Before I knew it the lunch bell rang and my chance to talk to him walked right out the door, without me.  
>"Sakura! Babe, hurry up!" I heard my name shouted across the room. I made no move to get up so the raven haired boy came to me.<br>"Hey come babe. Why didn't you sit with us today? How come you sat with that loser instead of me?" he questioned, his onyx eyes fixed on me, waiting for my answer. I couldn't tell him the truth. I had to lie, as much as I hated to, but I had to go against my own beliefs in order to protect someone special to me.  
>"I don't know. I guess I felt bad for him so I went to talk to him. But he was a jerk and just left without saying a word," I said glaring at where the ginger had been sitting.<br>"Oh well I can kick his ass for yah baby if you want," he replied. I shook my head and my feet, which seemed planted to the floor moved, toasted the door. Sasuke tossed his arm roughly around my shoulder in a protective manner.  
>"That's my baby girl, always kind," he muttered to himself as he dragged me to our next class. I groaned inwardly and followed him, my thoughts drifting back to Gaara. I assumed he thought nothing of our encounter. I guess he thought I was just being nice but didn't care to return the favor.<br>"Hey?" Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of my face. I smacked his hand and recoiled.  
>"What the hell babe!" he shouted. He rubbed his hand like a hurt puppy and stalked away to his seat across the room, glaring at me. I flinched, mentally scolding myself. He would surely punish me later for it. I shook off the thought and took to starring at the window. Someone else decided to try to get my attention by snapped and I immediately looked at them viciously.<br>"What do you want?" I snapped facing the person. He had red hair and sea foam green eyes...I gasped. My expression changed quickly and I mumbled an apology.  
>"Whatever. Why did you sit by me?" he asked quietly, never moving his eyes from mine. I stuttered stupidly until I could finally untangle my tongue.<br>"Um I-I d-don't know. I-I-It was a spur of the moment thing," I spit out finally.  
>" oh well don't do it again." he said and turned back around right before the teacher could catch him talking.<br>" Miss Haruno! Would you mind telling me what's outside that is more important than this lesson?" our teacher said sharply.  
>"Uh nothing. I'm sorry," I blurted out. The teacher takes and held out a pass to the principal's office. I took it shamefully and walked out, closing the door behind me.<br>Great, I thought, the first time I get to talk to him and he gets me a detention. What a wonderful way to get acquainted by. I sighed and climbed the steps to the office, settling in for a long day

**Thanks for reading and until next time my dear lovelies adieu!:)**


End file.
